Little Catholic Boy
by MichaelCotedeWeatherly
Summary: When House meets the new boy at school, he can tell that something isn't quite right. AU. Contains child abuse. Eventual HouseChase.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When House meets the new boy at school, he can tell that something isn't quite right. AU.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairings:** Eventual HouseChase, SLASH  
 **Characters:** Teenage R. Chase, Teenage G. House  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Trigger Warnings:** Child abuse.

 **Little Catholic Boy**

 **Chapter One**

"Excuse me, could you direct me to room 512?" a soft, accented voice called from behind Gregory House and James Wilson. The pair turned, eyes landing in a tanned blonde. His hair was near white, long, the ends neatly tucked into his neck. His eyes caught House's attention the most. They were ocean blue, matching his hair perfectly, shimmering with an emotion that House couldn't quite place. The boy was beautiful in House's eyes. James studied his friend for a moment, recognizing the signs of a crush starting to form in his eyes, before turning back to the new guy. **  
**

"Of course." James smiled at him. Blondie smiled back nervously, softly, showing off his straight, white teeth.

"Thank you! I've been looking for it for five minutes." He thanked softly. The softness of the boy's voice made House intrigued. He grabbed the kid's schedule from his hands, trying to ignore the flinch he got in return, and the fading bruise on his wrist.

"Robert Matthew Chase." He read. "What sort of name is that?" House mumbled rudely. Robert's smile flattered slightly. James hit House on the shoulder, and smiled apologetically at Robert.

"Don't mind him, I'm James by the way, and he's Greg." James introduced himself and his friend.

"House. I'm House. Don't call me Greg." House interrupted, continuing the read through Robert's schedule. "We have all of our classes together. Follow us, British boy." House told the other two, shoving the piece of paper back into Robert's hands and making his way to their Health class, James and Robert following behind.

"I'm Australian actually…" Robert clarified softly, following the helpful pair down the corridor.

 **HOUSEMD**

"Okay, everyone, we have a new student with us today." The Health teacher, Mr Turner, told the class, gesturing towards Robert beside him. "Robert, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Robert felt a blush creep up his neck onto his cheeks as the class turned to stare at him. He hated people staring at him.

"Um, my name is Robert Chase, I'm 16, and I'm on an exchange from Melbourne in Australia." He stuttered shyly. House couldn't stop the small that graced his lips at the kid's shyness. Robert was a year younger than the rest of the year, he must be pretty smart. He felt James nudge his shoulder.

"You like him!" he whispered, grinning at his friend. House's face turned to stone again.

"Do not." He mumbled back, before turning back to Robert, who was fumbling over his words nervously, trying to answer questions from the rest of the class, before Mr Tuner took pity on him, telling him to take a sit by House.

"Smooth." House whispered the Aussie, who stared at the desk, cheeks burning.

"Okay." the teacher begun. "Today, we will be learning how to have safe sex." The class groaned, having done this lesson multiple times before. House noticed Robert pale slightly, and nudged his shoulder.

"You alright?" he whispered. Robert swallowed, eyes darting between House and the desk nervously.

"I – uh… I can't do this lesson." He stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Why not? It's just sex ed. We've done it a thousand times before." House asked curiously. He wasn't ready for Robert to start trembling slightly as a cartoon drawing of a penis came onto the smartboard. House motioned for Mr Turner to come over to them as the rest of the class began to chat.

"What's up, Greg?" Mr Turner asked.

"Something's wrong with him." House motioned to the new kid, who was staring at his shaking hands.

"Robert? What's up?" the teacher asked, concerned.

"I was told I wouldn't get this lesson." Robert whispered, accent soft. "Intercourse before marriage is a sin. The priest shows you how to protect yourself the day before marriage." He recited softly, trying to keep his hands steady.

"Uh…" Mr Turner was stunned, not knowing what to do.

' _So you are very religious…interesting.'_ House thought to himself.

"Everyone gets this lesson, Robert. We have to teach it to you." Mr Tuner explained gently, trying to keep the boy calm. Robert shook his head slowly, his breath shallowing.

"Sir, please." Robert pleaded softly, raising his head to look at his teacher. "I apologise for being rude, but, please. My priest teaches me this, not you." House could tell that the blonde was working his way into a panic attack.

"Sir, I've sat through this loads of times, how about I take him outside for the period?" House suggested, not sure why he was being so nice. Mr Turner nodded.

"Good idea, Greg." House grabbed his and Robert's bag quickly, before taking hold of the panicking boy's arm, and dragging him out the bleachers at the football field. House stared at the Australian as he continued to freak out over nothing.

"You know God isn't real, right?" House told him, bored of waiting. Robert's head snapped up.

"I like to believe He is." He whispered.

"Science can prove – "

"I know what science proves. I'm not an idiot." Robert interrupts hotly. "Despite what my father thinks." He added quietly as an afterthought. House blinked.

"What does your father think?" Robert's eyes widened slightly, not realising that he had said it out loud.

"Nothing." He looked around suddenly, looking confused. "Why are we out here?" he asked softly. House's eyes narrowed. He didn't remember?

"You were basically crying when a dick came onto the board, so Mr Turner said we could stay out here until the end of the period." The older boy explained, holding back a smirk when Robert blushed at 'dick'.

"Oh." Robert played with his fingers awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the older student. House seemed to pick up on the awkwardness, and decided to make the first move.

"So, Christian?" House asked. The new guy puzzled him, he was interesting, and House planned on using this free time to learn as much as he could about him. Robert flicked his eyes up him.

"Catholic." He clarified, his hand going into his pocket, and pulling out rosary beads, playing with them mindlessly. "I was in seminary school back in Oz, before we moved here."

"How come you came here, instead of a Catholic school?" Robert shrugged.

"My father enrolled me here instead. I didn't question it. I think it's because it is closer to our home." He explained softly, his eyes closing at mention of Australia.

"So you've never had sex?" House asked, grinning inwardly when the boy's eyes snapped open again.

"No! Of course not!"

"Masturbated? Surely masturbation isn't a sin." Robert turned a dark shade of red.

"It's n-not a sin." He stuttered, confused about where this conversation was going. "But it is frowned upon by the church."

"Have you…" House made an action with his hand, causing the innocent Catholic boy to turn a strange colour.

"Why are you asking me this?" he avoided the question, clearing his throat.

"Answer the question." House shot back. "It's normal, y'know. Everyone does it."

"No, I've not. Sexual stimulation should be caused by a partner, not yourself." Robert recited, causing House to tilt his head and move closer to the foreigner. Robert swallowed nervously as House put their faces together, noses almost touching. He recognized the look of lust that flickered in the young boy's eyes for a moment.

"I like you." He told him, his breath hot on Robert's face. "You are interesting." He sat back, enjoying his line of questioning. "Out of curiosity, what do you do when you get hard?" House was genuinely curious; he had never met someone so invested into his or her religion, as this kid seemed to be. He watched with curiosity as Robert kissed the cross on his beads before putting them back into his pocket.

"Just…wait it out, I guess." Robert told him softly. "Go for a cold shower, that sorta stuff. It hasn't happened that much anyways." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we talk about something else now, please?"

 **HOUSEMD**

The rest of the school day went past quickly for Robert. He was in all of his classes with House, but only two with James, so he spent the day following House around, and sitting by him in classes. The two older boys added their numbers to Robert's cell phone before going their separate ways home. Robert decided to stop off at the Catholic Church quickly on his walk home, needing to go to the confession booth. Since he had first laid eyes on House, he had been having unnatural thoughts; he needed someone to tell him it was okay. He sat in the booth, whispering a small prayer as he waited for the priest to take his seat in the chair opposite him.

"Father, I have been having lustful thoughts today." He said softly, the moment the priest took his seat. Thankfully, this church was a more…modern place of worship; a lot more understanding than other churches in the country.

"You are only young, son. The older you become, it will be easier for you to control these thoughts." The priest told him in a gentle voice. Robert thought this over for a moment.

"They were about another male, Father." He confessed nervously. "Does this mean I'm gay? Will I go to Hell?" Robert didn't want to be condemned to Hell, he wanted to go to Heaven.

"Despite what many people think, being a homosexual doesn't mean you will go to Hell. God loves everybody, He has already forgiven you for your lustful thoughts, and loves you no matter what your sexuality."

"I have never had thoughts about doing sexual things with a girl, nor have I ever wanted to be with a girl, Father. This boy is the first person I have thought about… _doing_ things with. Will I be sinning if I do sexual things with him before marriage?" Robert didn't even know if House was into guys, let alone _him_ , but he needed to know if he could even _think_ about acting on his thoughts.

"As long as everything as everything is consensual, and performed safely, you can do anything with another male before marriage." The priest explained. Robert gasped softly.

"But…what about sex? Sex before marriage is a sin."

"Son, it is okay to have sex before marriage, as long as you do not try to hide your sin from God." Robert was quiet for a moment, before thanking the priest and quickly making his way back home. He was already late back.

 **HOUSEMD**

"Where have you been, boy?" Robert's father, Rowan, yelled as Robert stepped inside their new home. Robert started at the ground.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir. I stopped by the church on the way home." He explained softly, although he knew his father wouldn't care.

"Why, Robert? Have you been sinning?" his father smirked. "You know what happens to naughty boys who sin?" Robert nodded. "Well?"

"They get punished, sir."

"Do you need punishing, Robert?" Rowan asked menacingly. Robert swallowed.

"Yes, sir." Robert gasped as his father suddenly wrapped his hands around his neck, cutting off his air. He struggled against his father's gripped, gasping for air as he started to see dots across his vision. His father suddenly loosened his grip, dropping his son to the floor, and proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

"I do not allow sinners in my family, boy!" Robert tried to curl in on himself, tears leaking out of his tightly closed eyes. "I have not raised you to be a fucking sinner!" Rowan continued to beat his son until the young boy lost consciousness due to the pain.

It was 3 hours later when Robert regained consciousness. He moaned, aching everywhere. He opened his eyes, blinking sluggishly, realizing that he was still on the floor by the stairs. His father must have just left him there. Robert was suddenly staring at a pair of shoes.

"Get up. NOW!" Rowan demanded. Robert stood as quickly as he could, blinking quickly as he became dizzy. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes, sir." Robert croaked, throat hurting from the strangulation.

"Since you were an hour late home, and stayed asleep of three hours after your punishment, you are not allowed home for four days and nights. Understood?"

"Can I get some clothes first?" Robert asked, not surprised by the punishment. It had happened before back in Oz multiple times. Rowan glared.

"No, get out." Rowan grabbed his son's shirt, and threw him out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Catholic Boy**

 **Chapter Two**

" _Since you were an hour late home, and slept for three hours after your punishment, you shall not be allowed home for four days and nights. Understood?"_

" _Can I get some clothes first?" Robert asked, not surprised by the punishment. It had happened before back in Oz multiple times. Rowan glared._

" _No. Get out." Rowan grabbed his son's shirt, and threw him out the front door._

Robert whimpered as he landed on all fours on the gravel pathway leading to the front door, hearing the door slam behind him, but not before his school bag was thrown out beside him. _Got to make everything look normal._ Robert thought bitterly as he picked himself and the bag up. He winced as he slowly made his way down the sidewalk, his stomach and ribs protesting every step. He froze as he got the end of the street, looking left and right, suddenly realizing that he had nowhere to go. On the few occasions that this happened in Australia, he would either find a bench in the park to sleep on, or crash on a friend's couch. But he didn't even know where the public park was here, and New Jersey nights are a lot colder than Australia's, and he didn't have anyone that he could stay with, he didn't know anybody. Unless…he pulled out his phone from his bag and scrolled through his short list of contacts, his finger hovering above House's number. Would it be weird if he asked to stay with him, even for a night or two? They had only met that day… _'Screw it.'_ he thought to himself, as he decided to chance his luck and send House a text.

 **Robert: Hey, House, it's Robert Chase. I was just wondering if you were busy just now?**

A reply came back almost immediately, much to Robert's surprise.

 **House: nah, im not doing anything. y?**

 **Robert: I really hope I'm not intruding, but would it be possible for me to come over?**

Robert fiddled with the phone in his hands, hoping he wasn't coming across as rude or intrusive.

 **House: sure, the address is…**

Robert let out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding as House sent him his address. It may not be possible for him to stay the night, but it would give him some time to think about where he could stay. He made his way – painfully – over to House's place, having to stop a stranger to ask for directions. Thankfully, the older boy only lived a couple blocks away, much to his delight. His body thanked him as he came to a stop, knocking on a large wooden door. The outside of House's home was the perfect American dream home, white picket fence and all. He supressed a shiver as he waiting on the doorstep. A woman answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, smiling at the young boy, not noticing the bruises that were starting to appear on his face because of the lighting. Robert gave her a small smile in return. She must be House's mother.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting your evening, but I was wondering if Greg was home?" he asked politely, softly. The woman's smile got larger.

"Yes, he is. Are you a friend of his? I'm his mother, Blythe. Gregory never brings friends home anymore, well, apart from James of course. Come in, you must be freezing out there!" She ushered him inside, and Robert couldn't help but feel touched. House's mother shouted up the stairs to her son to let him know Robert was here, before turning back to the young boy, who was closing the door. "Where is your accent from? I can't quite – " she gasped suddenly as Robert turned back to face her. She could see a black circle forming around his eye, and a green tinge on his left cheek. "What happened to you?!" Robert blinked, not knowing that he had bruises forming on himself.

"What do you mean, ma'am?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You have a black eye! How did you get that?" she told him, taking a step closer to get a better look, and reached an arm out. She stopped moving and dropped her arm when Robert immediately took a step back, almost tripping over his own feet, and flinched. Before either of them could say anything else, House and his father, John, appeared, both walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Robert." House greeted lazily, eyes focused on the GameBoy in his hands. John's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of his son's friend. His hair was a mess, and he was shivering slightly in his t-shirt and jeans (which were covered in dirt), and he was covered in bruises.

"What happened to you, boy?" he asked worriedly, his paternal instincts kicking in. The concern in his father's voice made House look away from his toy, and he too gaped in the appearance of his once well-kept new friend, although he managed to keep his face neutral. His head was spinning, hating that the thoughts he had had that morning were correct.

"He was stupid and fell down the stairs at school today." House told his parents, staring into Robert's eyes, making the boy blush and look away. "This is Robert, he started school today. These are my parents, John and Blythe." He introduced the three, before grabbing the shy kid's arm and dragging him upstairs.

"It's nice to meet you!" Robert called softly as he was dragged away, not noticing the look of concern shared between the married couple. Robert tried not to whimper as he was pulled up the stairs to House's bedroom, his ribs and stomach pinching painfully. He couldn't hold back a gasp of pain when House pushed him onto his bed, slamming the door behind them. The older boy crossed his arms and glared at him.

"What the hell happened? You certainly didn't look like this in school!" Robert looked away from House.

"I'm fine." He whispered, subtly rubbing his hand over his stomach in a soothing motion. House stepped towards him.

"Like hell you are!" he gripped the Australian's chin firmly, tilting the boy's head to look at his eye. "I intend on going to medical school after high school, you get the joy of being my first patient. So, what hurts?" Robert tried to shrug him off.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He tried to convince him, but failed when House poked him in the ribs. He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as a wave of nausea washed over him. "Stop." He gasped out as he was poked again. He felt his shirt being pushed up his stomach and chest.

"The fuck, Robert? Who did you piss off?!" House exclaimed as he took in the purple, green, and black skin. The older boy pushed down gently on Robert's ribs, stopping instantly when he whimpered. House looked up at Robert's face, heart tugging when he saw a tear slowly making their way out of the boy's closed eyes. "I think you need to go to the hospital." House told him quietly.

"No!" Robert cried out, pushing himself up, trying to ignore the pain. "No hospital." He whispered. House started to protest. "Please." He begged, not caring that he sounded like a child.

"Do your parents know about this?" House asked. Robert looked away. House swallowed. "Robert? Did your parents do this to you?" Robert gave a nod so small that House almost missed it. "Jesus…look, you don't have to go through this anymore, I can – "

"No!" Robert cut him off. "You can't tell anyone! He's all I've got." He ended in a whisper. He didn't want to be taken away from his father, he was the only family he had left. House sighed.

"Robert, I really – "

"House, please." Robert cried out quietly. "You'll only get hurt if you tell. It's happened before." House looked at him questioningly. "Once, one of the nuns in seminary called CPS after I came back from the holidays with a bruise on my neck, and the next week she was kicked out of the convent after crack was found in her room." He explained quietly. House blinked, not knowing what to say. "Please don't tell anyone." House sighed, knowing when to admit defeat.

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled, reaching over to pull Robert's shirt back down. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the six pack (despite the ugly colours that covered it). He cleared his throat, standing quickly. "But, I'm not allowing you to go back to your place tonight. You're staying over, got it?" Robert nodded, slightly relieved that he didn't have to ask. "I'll get you some painkillers. Allergic to anything?" he asked, making is way to his en-suite.

"Just strawberries." Robert told him, letting his eyes wander around his friend's room, trying to clear his mind of the lustful thoughts again. There were posters covering the walls, bookshelves full of CDs, DVDs, and books, including multiple medical journals. It was the complete oppisote of his room at his home, new and old. His room contained a bed and set of drawers for his clothes, nothing else. He didn't even have a light. His eyes landed on a corner of the room, which seemed to be House's music station. There was an acoustic, a bass, and an electric guitar, a saxophone, a keyboard, and a trumpet scattered in the corner, along with piles of sheet music. "You can play all of them?" he asked as House came back into the room, holding a cup of water and two pills.

"Yep. Here." House handed him them the items, and watched him swallow them. "You play anything?" Robert smiled softly at the question.

"I used to play the violin."

"Why'd you stop?" House asked, tilting his head slightly when Robert walked over to where his sheet music was, and started to look through the pieces of paper.

"My father never liked the violin; it was my mum who wanted me to play. She would play the piano and I would play my violin along with her." Robert smiled at the memory. "When mum died, he burnt it, and sold the piano." He sighed sadly. "I haven't played since." House's eyes widened. His father _burnt_ his violin? That is so messed up! House stood, and went into his closet, rummaging around for a moment, throwing clothes out behind him.

"Aha!" he cried out as he came across what he was looking for. He pulled out a case, placing it on the stool in front of his keyboard by Robert. Robert stared at him.

"You play the violin as well? How come it's not here with your other instruments?" House shook his head.

"Nah, I could never get the hang of it, but couldn't bear the thought of getting rid of it." House told him. He smiled softly at the sight of the young Aussie staring longingly at the case. "You can play it if you want." Robert looked up.

"Really?" House nodded, his heart fluttering when Robert got a huge smile on his face. God, how he wanted to taste that boy's full, pink lips. House watched as Robert held the wooden instrument in his hands, feeling the wood. He quickly tuned it up, and gracefully placed it under his chin. He closed his eyes as his fingers moved across the neck by themselves, playing the notes of _Flight of a Bumblebee_. House stared in amazement as he watched his friend's fingers fly across the neck and the bow bounce on the strings.

"Wow." House breathed as Robert ended the song with the final pluck. Robert blushed.

"I'm not good at it or anything, and it's been years since I last played." Robert told him quietly, placing the instrument back into its case carefully. House could tell that Robert really did think he wasn't any good at playing, and not just trying to be modest.

"Are you serious? You're great! I may not be able to play, but I know a fellow musician when I see one!" House complimented. Robert blushed, running a hand softly over the strings of the violin longingly before closing the case and putting it back in the closet. "You can keep it, if you want?" House offered, knowing Robert would have more use for it than he did. Robert's eyes widened, shaking his head, making him dizzy.

"No, no! It's yours!" House tried to protest, but his efforts were interrupted with a whisper. "My father would just ruin it if he ever found it." That shut House up. Silence fell over the pair for a few moments.

"Does he usually hit you so bad?" House asked tentatively, knowing he was crossing into dangers waters. Robert ducked his head and shrugged, taking a seat on the bed again.

"I've had worse, I've had…better? I always deserve it though, I'm a bad kid." Robert explained quietly.

"How can you 'deserve it'?" House asked, hating that the boy truly thought these things about himself.

"I mess up a lot, he punishes me." Robert explained, sounding as if it was obvious. "This time, I was late home and had sinned." House bit his lip for a moment.

"Did he only beat you?" Robert hesitated for a moment.

"Most of it." He paused, playing with his hands. "He, uh, kicked me out for four days and nights." He mumbled. House's eyes widened.

"He _what_?!" the older boy exclaimed. "Where are you going to sleep?" Robert shrugged, beginning to feel nauseas again.

"Figured I would find the local park and sleep on a bench or something, and scavenge clothes from somewhere." He admitted, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. House shook his head.

"Well, you're staying here for four days then." He proclaimed. "Hey, are you okay?" he noticed Robert pale slightly, and place a hand on his stomach.

"Think 'm gonna puke." The Australian mumbled, making a move to get up, before a plastic trach can was shoved under his face. Just in time too, it seemed, as he started gagging. Robert clutched his stomach desperately as he retched, nothing coming up. He slumped against the headboard as the nausea passed and the retching stopped. "Sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes. House placed the can down, and took a seat next to his new friend.

"You didn't do anything, dude. Just showed me that you have a gag reflex." House teased, smirking as Robert blushed slightly, opening his eyes.

"Shut up." Robert hit House's shoulder lightly, sticking his little pink tongue out. House grinned down at him. His lips looked soft, and he had the signs of stubble showing on his cheeks. Robert wondered what that would feel like against his own face.

House couldn't help but grin at the Aussie, staring at the pink tongue aimed in his direction. He wanted to taste the tongue, feel the rough texture against his own. Robert's face looked baby-smooth, unlike his own, and he knew it would feel great against skin. House could see the look of lust in the blonde's eyes, and decided to take a chance, and leaned downward.

House placed his lips against Robert's.

 **Author's Note:** Ta-da! I hope you liked this chapter, especially as it's long! (I understand that House's parents are OOC but this is AU!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Catholic Boy**

 **Chapter 3**

 _House couldn't help but grin at the Aussie, staring at the pink tongue aimed in his direction. He wanted to taste the tongue, feel the rough texture against his own. Robert's face looked baby-smooth, unlike his own, and he knew it would feel great against skin. House could see the look of lust in the blonde's eyes, and decided to take a chance, and leaned downward._

 _House placed his lips against Robert's._

Robert's mind went blank as he realized what was happening. He couldn't help but close his eyes and relax into the kiss. His _first_ kiss. God, it felt so _good_. House pulled away as the need for air overcame the need for touch. The two panted for a moment, Robert's eyes going wide as he realized he kissed another man. And he had enjoyed it. House frowned slightly, pulling further away.

"Did you not like it? I just thought – "

"No!" Robert interrupted, annoyed at himself for giving House the wrong idea. He lowered his voice. "I did like it…it's just…you're a guy." He clarified. House broke out in a grin.

"I mean, last time I checked I was!" the older boy joked. "Being gay isn't a sin, Robert." Chase nodded slowly. "Don't let Catholic guilt eat at you just because some old guy in a book says it's not right. You've done nothing wrong." House told him, as if sensing his inner turmoil.

"I know…I think." He said hesitantly. "But, I'm not gay. I just like _you_." The Aussie blushed, feeling stupid. House smiled at him.

"I like you too." House paused for a moment. "Can I kiss you again?" When Robert nodded, he was quick to take his spot by the younger boy again, pressing his lips down hard on the contrastingly soft lips of the other boy. He drew his tongue against Robert's lips, begging for entrance. Robert complied and allowed House to take dominance. This was all new to him and he was quite happy for House to do as he pleased. He couldn't help but moan when House flicked his tongue against his own. He let out a small whimper when House pulled away.

"Wow." He breathed, face flushed. "That was…amazing." House smiled softly, reaching a hand out and tracing the bruise on Robert's cheek gently. Robert flinched slightly but didn't pull away. House felt touched the Robert trusted him not to hurt him.

"Was that your first?" House asked. Robert bit his lip, nodding nervously.

"Yeah…was I bad?" House shook his head, leaning towards Robert's face again.

"You were perfect." He whispered, placing their lips together again.

 **HOUSEMD**

Robert had refused to go any further than kissing. As much as he enjoyed it, he could only deal with one new experience at once. He was going to have to the Church at some point to make sure he was doing the right thing. Although, he had let the older boy give him a hickey or two on his collar, which he had the fun of trying to hide for House's parents when they all ate dinner together. Robert had felt guilty about interrupting their evening when he discovered that they hadn't even had dinner yet when he had arrived, but Blythe and John had insisted that it was no trouble, that there was more than enough food for them all. Robert barely ate anything though, his throat hurting slightly from the strangulation hours before (he now had a faint bruise forming on his neck), and his stomach also protesting at the thought of food. He was too preoccupied in trying not to vomit all over the House's beautiful kitchen that he didn't notice the family sharing concerning looks over his head. He was a little worried about internal injuries, but his father wouldn't be stupid enough to cause enough harm to him that he would need a hospital, especially since they had just moved here. He and House went back upstairs after dinner to do biology homework together, and talked about nothing.

"So how come you're a year ahead than you should be?" House questioned from his position on his stomach on the floor. "And you're taking all available classes at advanced level." Robert looked up from his biology book, taking the pencil that he was chewing on out of his mouth and shrugged.

"The American school system is behind the Australian one by a couple years, and my dad has been teaching me all the sciences, Latin, Greek, and mathematics since before I could talk." He explained. "And the nuns at seminary would hit us with a ruler if we didn't over 70% on tests." He laughed a little, rubbing his knuckles as if he could feel the wood smacking his fingers. House snorted, turning back to his questions.

"Not only are you cute, you're stupidly smart, too." Robert just shook his head, and went on to ask what House had gotten for question six.

The pair ended up sharing House's double bed when it came time to settle down for the evening. House had told Robert to have the bed to himself, but Robert was adamant on sleeping on the floor, refusing to take House's bed from him, but House refused, claiming that Robert was injured and needed to sleep on a mattress. The compromise had been sharing, since the bed was clearly big enough for two. Robert had been hesitant at first, standing at the edge of the bed in one of House's t-shirts and his own boxer-briefs, playing with his fingers nervously. House had eventually fallen bored of waiting of Robert to move on his own, and ended up grabbing his arm and pulling him under the quilt, apologising quickly when the kid gasped in pain.

"Are you sure you don't need to go the hospital?" House whispered into the darkness once they both had gotten comfortable under the covers.

"I'll be fine." Robert whispered back. "I've had worse." House felt around for Robert's hand, taking hold of it lightly when he found it.

"I wish you hadn't." Robert remained quiet, but gave House's hand a quick squeeze to assure him that he was fine. House waited for the other boy's breathing to even out before closing his eyes, blissfully unaware that in a few hours he would wake up to screaming.

 **HOUSEMD**

"ARGGG!" House jolted up as he heard a scream. Looking around wildly, he saw that the scream came from Robert, who was now thrashing around on the bed.

"STOP! STOP!" the boy continued to yell. House was now fully awake and recognized that the kid was having a nightmare. He slapped Robert's face gently.

"Robert, wake up, it's only a dream." He tried to sooth. There were tears leaking from Robert's eyes now as he continued to flail.

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled out again, his voice at an unusually high pitch. John and Blythe suddenly burst through House's bedroom door.

"Greg? What's wrong?" His mother asked, scared. House looked helplessly between Robert and his parents.

"I…I don't know." His voice cracked. "We were sleeping and he just started screaming. I can't get him awake." He hated to admit it, but he was scared for his…friend? Boyfriend? His-whatever-he-was. Sure, he had had his fair share of nightmares, but none where as violent as this seemed to be.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I SAID NO!" Robert yelled out again, his movements becoming more frantic. House wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Robert was saying no to. John pushed his son gently out of the way, deciding to take action.

"Robert, you are safe. You are at Greg's house, remember? It is just a nightmare." John shook the boy's shoulders gently, which seemed to work, as Robert shot up into a sitting position, and pushed himself up against the headboard, putting as much distance as he could between himself and John, and pulled his knees up to his chest, curling himself into a ball. "Robert? Do you know where you are?" Robert's eyes darted around the room, as if he was looking for something – or some _one_ – that could pose as a threat. There was still tears leaking from his eyes. He nodded slowly as he started to come to his senses. John smiled gently. "Okay, that's good. Now, you need to slow your breathing down. Follow my breathing, can you do that? In…out…in…out. There you go, good boy." Robert looked around the room again, seeing House being held tightly by his mother, both looking at him with wide, worried eyes, and John sat in front of him, trying to calm him. His face flushed red with embarrassment.

' _Oh, God.'_ He thought to himself as he buried his face into his hands, cringing even more when he realized that his face was wet. He was crying. _'I can't believe that just happened. I woke up the family who had been kind enough to let me stay the night. Way to go, Robert. No way will House want to date you now.'_

"Robert?" John called out softly.

"I'm so sorry." Robert whispered into his hands. "I didn't mean to be rude and wake you."

"Robert, look at me." John asked, waiting for his request to be met. When he was looking into watery ocean-blue eyes, he continued. "There's nothing to be sorry for, alright? You were having a nightmare." Robert cringed. "And a bad one at that. Do you want to talk about it?" Robert shook his head, wiping his face. No, they didn't need to know what he was dreaming about. What he was remembering. They could never know.

"Uh, no. No, I'm fine. You should go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you sure?" John looked uncertain. Robert nodded, giving him a watery smile, hoping it was convincing enough. It wasn't.

"Positive. I'll be okay, it was just a silly dream." John got up off the bed, not wanting to force the kid into talking about something he didn't want to, but made eye-contact with his son, who told him telepathically that he would talk to Robert. John hadn't missed the hickeys on Robert's neck.

"Come on Blythe, we should let Greg talk to him." John escorted his wife back down the hall, with one last assessing glance at Robert who looked like a kid no older than 12 when he was curled into himself. Once his parents were safely out of ear shot, House turned to Robert. He was at a loss for words. What just happened?

"Um, Robert?" he inched forward a little. "Are you okay?" Robert nodded, keeping his eyes away from House's.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said quietly. "I'm really sorry for waking you and your family. You guys have all been so kind to me and I was rude." House's jaw dropped.

"Rob, it's not your fault! We don't care if you woke us up. We just want to make sure you are okay." House told him, sitting down next to him. "Do you wanna talk?" Robert shook his head.

"No, it was just a silly dream, nothing to talk about. It's not like it was real." Robert babbled.

"Sounded pretty real to me."

"Well it's not!" Robert glared, before calming down again and looking sheepishly at House. "Sorry…can we just forget about it? I'm sure you're tired, let's just go back to sleep." Robert got back under the covers, uncurling himself to prove that he was fine. House stared at him, unsure. Robert sighed. "Look, I'll tell you about it tomorrow if you really want to hear about it." He promised quietly. "But can we please just go back to sleep? I won't wake up crying again, and we have school at seven." House glared at him, before shaking his head and joining the boy in bed.

"Fine. But I'm gonna hold you to that." House pulled Robert towards him, embracing him in a hug, smiling into the blonde hair when Robert sighed contently and gripped onto his shirt lightly. Robert's breathing evened out quickly, so House chose to stop worrying and quickly followed suit into sleep.

But Robert wasn't sleeping. He had slowed his breathing for House's benefit, knowing that the older boy wouldn't go to sleep until he had. He was wide-awake and his heart was thumping painfully against his ribs. He was terrified. Nightmares had always been a constant in his life since he was nine, he was used to them, but it had been months since he had had to relieve _that_ particular memory. It had seemed so _real_. He felt his chest constrict as the memory began to form in his mend again.

 _Being yelled at for getting a_ B _on his report card.  
Feeling hands grip his shirt collar and dragging him into the office.  
Hearing the snap of a belt being unbuckled.  
Feeling rough hands wander under the waistline of his pants.  
Feeling his boxers being pulled down, leaving him exposed._

His eyes snapped open. No, he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – think about that here. He couldn't let anyone find out. He tried to calm himself down, and began to think about House. House kissing his lips softly was the last thought he had before his body finally gave into the darkness.

 **HOUSEMD**

Robert felt awful. He had only gotten an hour or two of restful sleep, he had an awful headache, without painkillers he could feel the effects of the abuse he had suffered yesterday, and he knew House would question him about his embarrassing nightmare. House. What was House to him now? Was he just a friend that he had kissed? Or was he something more? Thinking about it just made his head hurt more. He shoved all his thoughts down and went for a shower, dressing in clothes that House let him borrow once he was finished. He could help but notice how comfortable he felt wearing the older boy's clothes. The t-shirt was made of cotton, and felt really soft, like it had been well-worn. The jeans were a bit on the long side, but he didn't mind that much. He was now perched on the edge of the bed, playing with a loose thread on the t-shirt, waiting for House to finish getting ready.

"Remember your promise, blondie?" House asked, bringing Robert out of his thoughts. He swallowed nervously.

"Seriously, it was nothing. I don't even remember what it was about anymore." Robert tried to worm his way out of the conversation. "I'm still trying to get used to the time change. That probably had something to do with it." He lied, hoping that I was believable. As it turned out, he isn't a very good liar, as House saw straight through him.

"And my middle name is Princess." House mocked. "Now tell me. You promised." Robert huffed, slightly annoyed that House wouldn't just drop it already.

"Fine!" he took a deep breath, looking at his now shaking hands. "It was about, uh…" he stopped, paling slightly, and his heart started thumping again. "House, no! I can't tell you! I'm sorry but – " he cut himself off, suddenly unable to get enough air. He gasped for breath.

"Woah! Calm down! Breathe!" House tried to calm him, realizing that the kid was working his way into a panic attack. "In, out. In, out." He demanded gently, placing Robert's hand on his chest so the boy could focus on getting his breath back. It seemed to work, as he started to calm down, and his face turned red when he was calm enough. He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm not usually this embarrassing, I swear." Robert whispered, feeling mortified. In two days, he had succeeded in; having (almost) two panic attacks; embarrassing himself in front of a teacher; embarrassing himself in front of the House family; and crying all over House's dad. In the _two_ bloody days that he had known these people.

"You've just moved country; changed time-zones. Your emotions are bound to be a bit out of whack." House tried to rationalize for him, wanting to make Robert feel better. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. You don't have to tell me." He apologized. Robert gave him a watery smile.

"It's okay, you were just trying to help, and I'm thankful for that." He hesitated for a moment. "I will tell you. Just…just not yet." He said quickly. House could live with that, so he nodded. He kissed Robert on the lips softly. Robert wanted to ask the older boy about their 'relationship', or whatever it was, but Blythe called the pair down for breakfast, causing Robert to be left with his thoughts. He really hoped House wasn't just mucking about with him.

 **Author's Note:** Please let me know if you you don't like anything in this chapter; I'm completely to re-edit this. I'm not sure if House and Chase's relationship is moving too fast or not...


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Catholic Boy**

 **Chapter 4**

" _It's okay, you were just trying to help, and I'm thankful for that." He hesitated for a moment. "I will tell you. Just…just not yet." He said quickly. House could live with that, so he nodded. He kissed Robert on the lips softly. Robert wanted to ask the older boy about their 'relationship', or whatever it was, but Blythe called the pair down for breakfast, causing Robert to be left with his thoughts. He really hoped House wasn't just mucking about with him._

Breakfast was awkward for Robert. Blythe and John keep sending concerned glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

"How are you feeling this morning, Robert?" Blythe asked, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "Oh! Do you eat meat?" She asked quickly. Robert hesitated for a moment, wanting to tell that he didn't, but not wanting to come across rude as she had taken the time to make him to plate. House's mother seemed to pick up on his hesitation, and swooped the plate back up, placing it in front of her son instead. "No worries, I shall make you something else! Would you prefer if we didn't eat meat in front of you?"

"No, I don't mind. You don't need to make me something else though, ma'am, this will be okay." He didn't want to disturb the House family more than he already had. Blythe glared at him softly.

"Call me Blythe, dear! And nonsense! I should have thought to ask you before, so what would you like? We have cereal, toast, yogurt, oatmeal, poptarts, fruit?"

"Uh, do you have any apples?" Robert asked shyly. He was feeling nauseas again and figured that even if he didn't eat the apple for breakfast, he could take it to school with him, which would probably be a good idea as he didn't have any money to by lunch with. Blythe passed him a bright green apple, smiling sadly at him, having to stop herself from touching the bruise around his eye. "Thank you, ma'am – Blythe." Robert gave a small smile before adverting his gaze to his hands. He tried to ignore the family staring at him as they ate. John cleared his throat.

"Did you guys get back to sleep okay?" John asked. House nodded.

"Yep, perfect." He answered, before changing the subject for Robert's benefit. "Is it okay if Rob stays over for the next couple of days? His dad's going out of town and he needs somewhere to sleep."

"House!" Robert's head whipped up. "Don't worry about it, I can find a hotel!" he didn't want to bother the family any more than he already had, and he still needed to talk to the older boy about their current relationship. House glared at him, before looking back to his parents, begging them with his eyes. The married couple looked at each other, both knowing that something else was going on. They would need to talk to Greg later.

"Yes, of course you can stay here, Robert." John told the Australian, who started to protest.

"Sir, you really don't need to do that, I can find a hotel."

"Nonsense! No reason for you to pay for a roof when we can give you one for free." John didn't know what it was, but something about his son's new friend that made his paternal instincts hurt. Robert didn't look convinced.

"I don't want to be a bother, sir." He said quietly, picking at the skin of his untouched apple.

"You won't be, son." John promised. "What's your dad going away for?" he asked. Robert shrugged.

"Um, some medical conference I think. I wasn't really paying attention when he told me." He lied.

"Oh, so he's a doctor?" Blythe asked, not noticing that Robert was uncomfortable talking about his father. Robert nodded.

"Rheumatologist." House stared at him.

"Wait, as in _Rowan_ Chase?" When Robert nodded, House grinned, despite about what he knew about the man. " _He's_ your dad? I've read all his books and papers! Doesn't he work at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital now?"

"Yeah, that's why we moved." Robert rubbed his neck. He was hoping that his dad's name wasn't well-known here. "I didn't realise his name had travelled so far."

"Are you wanting to become a doctor also, Robert? All Greg has talked about since he was 6 was becoming a doctor!" Blythe cut in excitedly. Finally, her son could have someone to talk all of his medical jargon too instead of her. Not that she didn't care about what made Greg happy, but it was just so damn complicated!

"Uh, my dad wants me to, but I'm still undecided." In all honestly, Robert couldn't care less about becoming a doctor. He wanted to be a priest, but his dad kept telling him that while it was nice that he took his faith that he had grown up with seriously, it was a silly career choice from someone as smart as him, and he should follow in his footsteps and become a rheumatologist. Rowan had allowed him to study in seminary back in Australia because his wife had loved the idea of having a son as a priest, but he had refused to enrol him into a new seminary once they had moved to the States, claiming that it was now time to start taking his education seriously and study for medical school. "What field are you thinking about?" Robert asked Greg, wanting the attention off him. House looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Either pathology or diagnostics. Maybe both. And I'm thinking of studying infectious diseases and nephrology as a double speciality." He explained.

"Wow." Robert said after a moment. "I can barely decide what my favourite colour is." He joked. "My dad would like you." He said softly. Rowan would love Greg, a lot more than he loves his own son, simply because of him wanting to practice medicine.

"Why don't you and your father come over for dinner one night? We would love to meet him!" Blythe gushed. "Greg never introduces us to his friends." Robert blushed slightly.

"Uh, I'll ask him when he gets back." He gave a small smile before returning his gaze to his hands as the family continued to eat. Robert tuned out the family's conversation as he let his thoughts drift back to when _his_ family all ate together in a peaceful state. Before his mother started to drown herself in alcohol. Before his father started to drown himself in his work. He missed it. Even though he was only small when it was part of his life, he could remember it as if it was yesterday.

 _5 year old Robert Chase bounced in his father's lap happily as the older man read the newspaper._

" _What's that say, daddy?" he pointed to a headline in large bold writing above a photo of local firefighters. Rowan smiled lovingly down at his boy._

" _It says that Robbie has been a naughty boy and that the Tickle Monster needs to teach him a lesson." Robert squealed and slid off his father's knee, and began running round the kitchen, the 'Tickle Monster' coming after him. Rowan scooped his little bundle of joy into his arms and held him like a baby as he tickled Robert's stomach. Robert giggled happily and tried to push the offending fingers away._

" _Help me, mummy!" he squealed out as his mother, Isabella, entered the room. Isabella grinned, coming to her son's rescue by swatting away her husband's fingers and taking Robert from his arms, holding him protectively against her chest._

" _Is daddy being mean?" she asked. Robert pouted playfully and nodded, snuggling closer in her hold. Rowan came closer to the pair and wrapped his arms around them, kissing his wife's head lightly. It was picture perfect._

Robert was pulled out of his musings by House announcing that they were leaving for school. The two teenagers said goodbye to the older pair, and Robert followed House out to the garage, shoving his untouched apple into

"You can drive?" Robert asked in awe, staring at the motorcycle. He ran his hand lightly across the body of the vehicle. House nodded, passing Robert his spare helmet.

"Yep, get on and hold on tight." The older boy instructed. "I don't wanna be picking up wombat brain from the road."

 **HOUSECHASE**

"Woah." Robert breathed as House pulled the keys out of the motorcycle. "That was so cool." He unclipped his helmet, ruffling his hair out of its helmet-hair state. House grinned at him, taking his own helmet off.

"You never ridden before?"

"No! That was awesome!" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If my dad ever finds I went on that he'll kill me." He said quietly. House frowned, taking hold of Robert's free hand.

"He won't find out, don't worry about it." He bit his lip for a moment. "Hey, and sorry about at breakfast, y'know, about your dad. I just got a little excited." He apologised. The younger boy just shook his head with a sad smile.

"It's okay. Despite what he's done, I'm still proud of him and what he does. I just didn't realise he would be famous over here too." He spoke in honesty.

"You don't hate him?" House asked, confused.

"I could never hate him. I don't like what he does, but I deserve it. I still love him." Robert told him softly, looking down at his shoes. House pulled him in for a quick one-armed hug.

"You don't deserve it, no matter what he tells you." House's eyes flicked towards Robert's lips. "Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly, not knowing if they younger boy was comfortable doing it in public.

"About that…" Robert started nervously. "What _are_ we, exactly?"

"Huh?"

"Like…" Robert fumbled for a moment. "Okay, this is gonna sound so stupid, but, are we friends-with-benefits? Open relationship? Exclusive boyfriends?" House snorted, finding it cute how he was worrying. He ducked his head slightly and pressed his lips hard against Robert's.

"Does that answer your question?" He whispered huskily after pulling away after a few minutes. Robert nodded, face flushed, and went in for another kiss, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Catholic Boy**

 **Chapter 4?**

The next few days went by too quickly for Robert's liking. He could easily say that they were the best days of his life; not that he had much to compare them to. Nobody bothered him at school, he kept mostly tot himself (and James and House, of course), and he found the work quite easy. His teachers seemed to love him, revelling in the fact that at least _one_ of their students wanted to learn. And of course, the House family were lovely to him, making sure he had eaten breakfast and then sending him to school with a homemade lunch. And House…House was being _perfect_ to him; always making sure that he wasn't upset, and that he was comfortable with their relationship, making sure he knew that he wouldn't be condemned to Hell for kissing another male. There had now been four days' worth of kisses shared between the two; both soft and heated. And now, as the bruises were mostly healed, Robert was sat in Greg's car in front of his own home – if you could call it that – trying to build up the courage to go inside and face his father.

"You can always stay at my place tonight." Greg said softly, breaking the silence. "My parents wouldn't mind." Robert shook his head, not looking away from his house.

"No, your family have done enough for me as it is. I have to face him at some point, and he'll just be more mad if I come back late." He paused to take a shaking breath and then unbuckled himself. "Guess I'll see you later." He whispered. House nodded, and leaned in to kiss him, but Robert turned away regretfully. "Not here…he might be watching." He stated sadly. "I'll text you later, promise." He pushed the car door open and stepped of slowly, trying to shake.

"Love you." House called softly.

"You too." Robert quietly returned, before closing the door and making his way up to the front door. He took a steading breath before knocking three times, like he was taught to do after a punishment.

"Good afternoon, Father." He greeted in a monotone voice when Rowan answered the door. Rowan gave his son a once-over glance, before stepping back and allowing him in the house.

"Have you learnt your lesson about sinning, boy?" Rowan snarled.

"Yes, sir." Robert replied quietly. "I shall do some extra rosary counting tonight to apologise to the Lord." Rowan nodded stiffly.

"Good. Where have you been staying?" Robert cringed internally. He had hoped that his father wouldn't ask.

"A friend I met in school let me stay with him, sir, under the pretence that you were away at a medical conference." Robert told him hesitantly. "Once I find a job here, I will pay the family back for allowing me to stay." He added quickly.

"Make sure you do. You aren't worth spending unnecessary money on, especially by a stranger's family."

"I know, sir." Robert said quietly. He _did_ know. He felt guilty that he couldn't pay Mr and Mrs House back immediately, but he hadn't been in America long enough to look for a job.

"You said you met this boy in school, correct?" Rowan asked. Robert nodded. "What's his name?"

"Gregory House." Robert was confused, his father had never taken an interest in his friends before.

"Is he intelligent?"

"Very, sir. He wishes to be a doctor." Rowan smirked.

"Really, now? Well, you must invite him and his family over for dinner one night. I would _love_ to meet a teenager who actually _appreciates_ the career of medicine." Robert cursed himself for even bringing it up. He nodded his agreement stiffly. Rowan shook his head and sighed. "On day, Robert, you will realise that you would be an excellent doctor, you just need to _work hard._ Speaking of working, do you have any school work that has been graded?" Robert slowly pulled his backpack of his bag to give his father two tests he had done in Chemistry and Biology. He had gotten an A on his chemistry test, but a B+ on his biology test. Last time he had gotten a B, he wasn't able to wear jeans for two weeks.

"A B+ Robert? Did you not learn after your last one?" Rowan sighed again. "I'm disappointed. You are a bright boy, you just to _study_."

"I did study, dad! The American marking scheme is different to back home! I'll be able to do better on the next one, I promise!" Robert was quick to try and defend himself. He had only been two marks off of an A, but Americans really did count their marks differently. Rowan only grunted, before shoving the tests back into his son's grasp.

"We'll see. Since you had to be punished, I had to unpack everything myself, and I left all your boxes in your room. Go unpack it by dinner. I'll be checking it's neat later." Robert nodded before quickly scurrying up the stair to his room, blinking back tears. He hated it when his dad told him that he was disappointed. He would rather get hit; words hurt more than actions.

 **LCB**

The moment that Greg re-entered his home after dropping Robert off, his parents began to verbally attack him with questions.

"Greg, what the hell was that?" John asked him.

"What do you mean?" House frowned.

"There is no way in hell that that boy got those bruises from falling down the stairs. What really happened?" It was moments like this that House was glad he was a good liar.

"What are you talking about? He did get them falling over. Why would I tell you otherwise?" His mother glared at him.

"Unless the stairs are a fist shape, then you might want to rethink your answer." Blythe's look was saying 'Come on, lie to me again. I dare you.' Greg sighed.

"Okay, no. It wasn't the stairs. Some other kid seemed to find it 'offensive' that Rob's religious, and pushed him around a little. Rob was embarrassed by it and didn't want you to know." _Thank God for quick thinking._ Thankfully, John and Blythe seemed to accept this as a reasonable answer.

"That's awful! Is that why he doesn't eat meat? That's a sin, right?" Greg snorted.

"Only for Hindus, Buddhists, and Muslims, mom. Rob is Catholic." Greg's parents glanced at each other, and it wasn't unnoticed by Greg. "What?" John cleared his throated awkwardly.

"It's just…he's Catholic, yet you boys are… _doing stuff_." Greg put his head in his hands. "You aren't…forcing him into anything, are you Greg?"

"Jesus Christ, dad, no!" This was _not_ where Greg had expected this conversation to go. He was pretty open about his bisexuality with his parents, and they didn't have a problem with it. They even knew that he wasn't a virgin; not like he _told_ them, it was obvious with the amount of girls and guys that he had taking up to his room. "I'm not going to force him to do anything he doesn't want to! Obviously after years in seminary school, the whole 'male-male' thing is a big thing for him to deal with, but I'm _helping_ him with it, not _forcing_ myself on him!" Greg's iPhone suddenly gave a loud shrill, signalling that someone was calling him, thankfully stopping the awful conversation. Looking down at his phone, Greg saw that it was Robert. _'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.'_ Greg thought to himself, smirking lightly. "I've gotta get this, bye." And then he ran upstairs, leaving his parents staring at his retreating back.

"Hey, Rob. How'd it go?" all he got in reply, was a sob.


End file.
